


Five Minutes

by lilspydermunkey



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Cussing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, jongtae - Freeform, mentions of 2min, mentions of MinKey, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Taemin needs a boyfriend for five minutesOriginally posted on 4/14/14 and finished on 4/15/14. Can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/712590/five-minutes-2min-jongtae-minkey-shinee





	1. One

Minho was gaining on him. Taemin projected outward calm, but he needed a plan. _Fuck, a plan_. In front of him was a gorgeous muscled brunette. _He'll do_. Taemin's pace increased.

"Be my boyfriend for five minutes?" he asked breathlessly.

The brunette looked up, confused, then smirked. "What's in it for me?"

"Anything you want."

"Anything?" the guy asked, looking Taemin up and down.

"Taemin!" Minho shouted, and Taemin flinched.

"Anything."

The guy tilted Taemin's head up. "I'm Jonghyun," he whispered before pressing their lips together. Taemin sighed softly.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Jonghyun pulled away from Taemin to look at the intruder. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Minho."

Jonghyun nuzzled Taemin. "Is this the guy you were telling me about?"

Taemin nodded. "He can't accept that it's over."

"It's over when I fucking say it's over," Minho snarled, grabbing Taemin's arm. Taemin cried out and Jonghyun flared in anger. He pushed Minho back and pulled Taemin behind him. Minho came rushing back but Jonghyun stood his ground.

"Don't fuck with me," Minho growled.

Jonghyun snorted. "Why? Prefer roughing up guys smaller than you?"

"You're dead," Minho stalked off.

"Fuck off, frog face."

 

Jonghyun turned and saw that Taemin was trembling. Jonghyun cupped his cheek. "You okay?"

Taemin nodded.

"Good. Let's go to that motel over there so that I can collect my 'anything'."

 

* * *

  
In the motel room, Taemin had stopped trembling and was now a charming shade of pink. Jongyun, on the other hand, was perfectly calm. He stretched out on the bed and patted the space next to him. Taemin hesitated.

"Relax," Jonghyun smiled. "I won't bite. Unless you ask."

Taemin blushed even harder and shuffled to the bed. He sat on the edge, his back to Jonghyun. Jonghyun lifted Taemin's hand and kissed it, then turned it over and kissed the palm. Taemin let out a soft sigh. Then Jonghyun placed Taemin's index finger in his mouth and sucked. Taemin mewled and Jonghyun's pants tightened. While his new "boyfriend" was distracted, Jonghyun raised the sleeve of Taemin's shirt. His eyes widened at the dark bruise. Taemin  turned to look at him.

"Is there more?" Jonghyun asked quietly. Taemin nodded.

  
He pulled off his shirt and squeezed his eyes shut. There was an equally dark bruise on his ribs and deep scratches on his back. Jonghyun moved to sit behind Taemin. He kissed the scratches and Taemin shivered. He then moved Taemin's hair aside and kissed the back of his neck. His hands moved to Taemin's pants, undoing them and pulling the young man's cock out.

"Do you want this?" Jonghyun asked, stroking.

"Okay."

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to do."

"Please."

Jonghyun's hand moved faster. He kissed Taemin's nape, his ear, down his neck to his shoulder, then back up. Taemin moaned and began thrusting into Jonghyun's hand. Jonghyun used his other hand to roam all over Taemin's chest and torso, pinching his nipples. Taemin let his head drop back.

"Jonghyun," he whispered. "Jongie."

Jonghyun moved his free hand to gently cup Taemin's throat. "Come on baby. Come for me."

Taemin came hard, crying out as he spilled all over Jonghyun's hand. The brunette kissed Taemin's cheek, letting his hand fall. "Good baby boy. You came so good for me." He peeled himself off from Taemin and went into the bathroom. He came out with a washcloth and gently cleaned him. When Taemin was dressed, Jonghyun tilted his head up. "Let's get you home," he said softly before leaning in for another kiss.

 

* * *

Taemin's apartment was trashed- papers everywhere; pillows slashed; a vase shattered. He stood in the center of the mess and looked ready to cry.

"It was Minho."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. He has a key, and look- the door isn't damaged."

Jonghyun was about to reply when a panicked look crossed  Taemin's face.

"Sophie?" he cried out. "Sophie!"

Jonghyun heard a meow and turned to see a cat behind the couch, peeking out. He scooped her up and handed her to Taemin. She was small- a kitten- white, with blue eyes and a pink nose.

"Is she hurt?" Jonghyun scratched Sophie's ears, and she purred.

"I don't think so."

"Why don't you put her in your bedroom and we'll straighten this all up?"

 

It took about an hour to clean everything up. Everything had to go in the trash, and Taemin was crushed.

"I'm going to the hardware store," Jonghyun declared. "I'm going to change the locks." He picked up a pen and wrote his number on Taemin's hand.

"You call me if anyone shows up and I'll come right back. Okay?"

Taemin nodded. Jonghyun stroked his cheek and left.

 

 

Taemin cooked while Jonghuyn changed the locks and Sophie slept on the sofa.

When they had finished eating, Jonghyun turned to Taemin. "Why don't you tell me about Minho?"

"We were together for a year and he cheated on me with my best friend Key. Key swears they were drunk. Minho said it was my fault because I didn't satisfy him sexually."

Jonghyun was silent.

"I... I don't like pain," Taemin rushed out. "We only did bondage once or twice and I hated it. Minho said he was trying to toughen me up. Key... well, Key's into that stuff. I don't even like spanking or hair pulling." Taemin curled into himself.

"What about the bruises?"

"That came after I left him. It's like he had some kind of psychotic break. He never even raised his voice at me before. I'm scared to go back to him. What if the violence continues? Not to mention I'd never be able to trust him."

 

Before Jonghyun could answer, there was a knock at the door. Jonghyun opened it to see a feline blonde looking at him.

"Who are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Where's Taemin?"

A small voice answered from behind Jonghyun. "Key?"

 


	2. Two

Key stepped inside. "Minho called in a panic. He said you were with some strange guy."

"You keep in touch with your best friend's ex boyfriend?" Jonghyun sneered.

Key faltered. "They only just broke up a little while ago. He probably just hasn't gotten around to deleting my number yet."

"So he can call you whenever he wants a rough fuck?"

Key pulled back as if he'd been slapped. "That was an accident. Taemin knows that, don't you?"

Taemin lowered his head.

"Tae-"

"I think you need to leave," Jonghyun said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Key spat.

Jonghyun smiled. "I'm Taemin's new boyfriend. And I'm not interested in anyone who can make that sweet boy cry," He gently pushed Key out the door. "Oh, and could you tell Minho I'm not going anywhere? Thanks." He closed the door in Key's face.

Taemin smiled. "That was pretty cool. I never would have gotten Key out on my own. Then I would have forgiven everything and it would all be the way it was."

Jonghyun walked over and scooped up Taemin.

"What now?" Taemin asked.

"I'm going to worship you."

 

  
Jonghyun was kissing Taemin and undressing him. Taemin was kissing back with equal fervor. No one had ever kissed him like this and it was thrilling.

"You are so beautiful," Jonghyun said, caressing Taemin's side.

"So are you," Taemin ran his hand over Jonghyun's chest. "You're so built." He feathered his fingers over Jonghyun's erection. "You're bigger than Minho."

"That's nice to hear, but no more of him," Jonghyun eased Taemin back on the bed. "I'm going to explore your body. Tell me if there's something you don't like. It's okay."

Taemin nodded. Jonghyun kissed his way down to Taemin's chest, where he latched onto a nipple. He ran his tongue over it and bit it, making Taemin whimper. Jonghyun looked up and Taemin shook his head.

"No biting. Got it," he moved to the other nipple, which he licked and kissed. He moved down to Taemin's sides and stomach, which caused Taemin to giggle. Jonghyun smiled and moved even further down.

"Taemin, have you ever received a blow job?"

"Once. Min- he was drunk and it was kind of painful."

Jonghyun licked up Taemin's shaft. "I want you to relax. This will feel a lot better if you're relaxed." Jonghyun spread Taemin's legs wide and took all of him in his mouth.

 

  
Taemin closed his eyes as Jonghyun bobbed his head. This felt so good. So much better than Minho had ever done for him.

"Baby boy, do you have any lube?"

Taemin reached into his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle.

"I'm going to stretch you."

Taemin looked confused, and Jonghyun sighed.

"Let me guess. Minho would just lube himself before shoving inside you?"

Taemin nodded.

"Well, not this time. We're going slow so that you enjoy it, too." he poured some lube on his fingers and slowly worked one digit into Taemin, who whined.

"Relax, baby. Breathe deeply," Jonghyun put his mouth back on Taemin's erection as he fingered his tight entrance.Taemin suddenly cried out and Jonghyun knew he had struck gold. He added a second finger and Taemin's head was spinning. He'd never known pleasure like this. Jonghyun added one more finger and increased his pace- sucking faster and fingering faster.

"Jonghyun, I'm so close, I'm-" Taemin exploded in Jonghyun's mouth. Jonghyun slowed his fingers down, not stopping until Taemin had calmed. "Ready?" he asked, lubing up his cock.

"Again?"

"We haven't even begun."

Taemin flopped back onto the pillow.

  
When Jonghyun didn't move, Taemin looked at him. Realization hit him, and he smiled. "I'm ready, Jonghyun."

Jonghyun smiled back, and slid into Taemin's abused entrance. He set a slow pace- he wanted Taemin to enjoy this. He changed his angle and Taemin bucked.

"Right there..." he gasped. "Oh please, Jongie, right there!"

Jonghyun lay down on top of Taemin, kissing him. Tears were streaming down Taemin's face. He ran his fingers through Jonghyun's  hair and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"You're so tight. God, you feel so fucking good."

Taemin kissed Jonghyun feverishly. He ran his fingers up and down his spine and felt him shudder.

"Taemin, Taeminnie, Taebaby," Jonghyun chanted as he came. He rested on his elbows, forehead to forehead, as he caught his breath. He wiped away Taemin's tears and kissed him deeply.

* * *

 

"Did I hurt you?" Jonghyun asked when they were curled up under the covers. Taemin's head was on shoulder, their legs intertwined. The poor thing seemed starved for affection.

"Not at all. That was the best sex I've ever had."

"Stick with me, and it'll get even better."

Taemin looked up at Jonghyun. "Does this mean you'll be my boyfriend and for longer than five minutes?"

"Maybe for ten," Jonghyun teased.

"Okay, but if you want longer, you'll have to earn it."

Jonghyun kissed the top of Taemin's head and held him tighter. "Deal."

 


End file.
